


The concert of a lifetime.

by PrincessNala150



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Concert, F/M, Falling In Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Min-Jae invites you on a date. You get front and centre at his concert.
Relationships: Lee Min-Jae/Female Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Min-Jae - Alee, Helloooooo

Alee - I’m here

Min-Jae - So..... I may have done something crazy. 

Alee - What did you do? 

Min-Jae - I’ve got you a ticket and all access pass to my concert tonight. 

Alee - What? You mean I can come and see you tonight? 

Min-Jae - Please come. I have a special surprise. 

Alee - Ok. What time does the concert start. 

Min-Jae - 9:00. I will meet you outside the backstage door with your pass and ticket. 

Alee - See you later.

Min-Jae - 🥰

You find yourself planning to get ready. At about 7:00 you start looking in your wardrobe for something decent to wear. 

You want to blow Min-Jae’s mind. 

You then find it. The purple halter neck top you match it with lilac shorts, you tie your hair up into a french braid. 

After your shower where you took special care with your usual routine, you brush your teeth, noticing a stray eyebrow. 

“Damn.” You grab your tweezers and pull the blasted unruly hair. A little red spot forms where the eyebrow was.

You sit in front of your bedroom mirror. Taking more time and extra care with your make up. 

On goes the foundation, concealer, bronzer, eyeshadow, mascara, you grab at the eyeliner. Sliver with a hint of glitter in it. You decide to do wings today. 

Your normally steady hand trembles as you draw the outline. You poke yourself in the eye. Swearing a bunch of expletives some of which you surprised yourself by knowing. 

You wipe the mistake off and start again. After an agonising ten minutes you manage to get a beautiful set of winged eyeliner. 

Giving yourself a spritz of sandalwood and jojoba perfume. You glance at the clock to see it’s 8:30. You yelp. And rush out of the door. 

Hailing a taxi you give the driver the address. On the radio is Min-Jae singing a sultry ballad. 

“I saw that look in your eyes.  
I fell for you, my heart went boom,  
I loved you from the first day I met you.”

As the song came to the bridge, the driver pulled up to the back door 

“£5.60 love please”

You realise you’ve left home without your purse. As you begin to panic someone sticks their hand through the window and a voice says “Keep the change” 

“Alee, you look amazing. It’s so good to see you.” Min-Jae stands there in an electric blue shirt and torn jeans. He looks the epitome of a rock star. His red hair flops in his eyes. 

“Hi” he greets you brightly and gives you a small peck on the cheek. 

Flinging his arm around your shoulders he leads you off through backstage. 

You pass roadies unloading lots of things. You see a woman running around with a clipboard and headphones shouting into a microphone that’s attached to them. 

Whoever is on the other end you feel sorry for because they sound like they’re in trouble. 

Min-Jae leads you through the labyrinthine corridors to a door that has a crudely drawn star on it, you recognise the handwriting. As you see it you read aloud “Min-Jae, and Alee. Keep out! Private! That means you Fenella!” 

“Who’s Fenella?” The smile on your lips not fading as you enter the room 

“Fenella - Crazy lady with clipboard. That’s what we call her. Don’t let her hear that though. She’s scary.” 

His cheeky grin never leaving his face. 

“I’m sorry Alee. But I have to let you go take your seat. The show is about to start soon.” 

As he shuts the door he does finger hearts and blows you a kiss. 

As you navigate your way through the corridors, Fenella walks past you. 

“Hi can you tell me the way to the seats please?” 

She looks harassed “Right, left then right and go through the white door.” 

Following her instructions you look down at your ticket. 

It’s only then you realise the ticket isn’t an official ticket. 

As you open the white door a man speaks to you “Tickets please ma’am.” You hang your head in the hope he won’t notice it’s a fake ticket.

“Thanks ma’am” realising you got away with it you look towards the man and realise it’s Min-Jae.


	2. Chapter 2

You look up at Min-Jae. His hat is sitting crooked on his head and he gives you a wink and a salute. 

“Would you like me to show you to your seat?” He shone a torch on the blackened theatre. 

“Yes please.” You reply. Leading you like an usher in a cinema he guides you to the front of the front of the auditorium. Seat 25 Row 1. Right in front of the stage. 

He gives you a little bow. “Right ma’am I will be off now. The concessions person will be here soon, with drinks.” 

He dashes off. You realise in the excitement you have no money. Min-Jae is nowhere to be seen, you’ll have to tell the concessions seller that you require no drink. 

“Drinks for sale.” You look up and see...... Min-Jae. He’s carrying an old time concessions box with bottles and cans of various drinks. He also has a sign saying “ALL DRINKS FREE” 

“Get you anything?” Min-Jae smiles. 

Relieved you smile back “Yes I will take a coke please.” He hands you a bottle of branded coke and leaves. 

As you take a long drink of the cold refreshing drink. You look round as the spotlight comes on stage. 

You suddenly realise you’re all alone. 

That’s when it hits you. He’s performing this “concert” all for you. He went to all this trouble to do this wonderful thing for you. 

Smiling to yourself you hear an announcement.

“Ladies and...... Sorry Alee, performing a special one off conecert for the most important person in my life, please put your hands together for Min-Jae Lee also known as Me.” 

You clap and cheer wildly as Min-Jae walks onto the stage. He looks different, he looks calm, collected, and very very sexy. 

You forget how to breathe as he walks to the microphone. 

“Hi Alee, I asked you here tonight because I wanted to go on a date with you. My schedule is slammed and I didn’t know when this would happen.   
This is your personal private concert.” 

He starts with an old song about life and how lucky he is to have this life. 

He segues into lovely ballad after lovely ballad. His sultry voice reaching your ears, making you lose all track of time. After two hours he finishes the song he was just singing. He takes the microphone off the stand and walks down the steps to come to where you’re sitting. 

He drops to his knees and speaks softly. “Alee, this is a special song I wrote just for you. It’s called Her. Would you like to hear it?” 

All you can do is nod. 

The music starts and stops. Min-Jae frowns. “That’s okay. I will sing it a Capella.” 

“The moment I saw her face,   
I knew no other could replace,   
Her eyes, her smile, the way she shines,  
She makes me feel like I want to make her mine.”

The song carries on in a much similar way. It’s all the things he notices about you. 

By the end you have tears running down your face.   
“Didn’t you like it?” Sniffing you respond “I loved it.” 

He pulls you close and kisses you. “Come on back to the dressing room. You can wash your face if you like.” You realise you’ve cried off all your make up and are now bare faced in front of him. 

As he leads you back to the dressing room, your fingers locked together you suddenly feel this is where you need to be. 

Right at his side. 

Min-Jae quietly closes the door. As he turns you kiss him. He is startled at first. And then wastes no time responding to your kiss. It’s urgent, passionate, heartfelt. He pours all of his feelings into it. 

After a while you stop kissing and nearly faint. He catches you in his lithe but strong arms. 

Pulling you close he sniffs your hair. 

“Alee, I’ve fallen in love with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same, I needs to tell you. You bring me strength, you believe in me. I am a better version of myself when I am with you. I can write songs and truly understand the meaning of the words I write. You make me feel whole. So this I ask of you. Will you do me then honour and make me the happiest man alive by being my girlfriend?”

Standing encircled in his arms he looks down at you expectantly, you have something of your own to say “Min-Jae....” he starts to look crestfallen “I love you too, you make me feel like you’d move heaven and earth for me, I feel like not only do I love this amazing guy but also he’s my best friend and soulmate. I feel so happy when I am with and so sad when we part. So my answer is yes I would be honoured to be your girlfriend.” 

He blinks once, twice and lifts you off the ground and spins you round. As he places you gently on the couch he kisses you. You both feel a deeper connection. 

After quite the kissing session you lie in each other’s arms. Min-Jae gently stokes your left forearm. His voice husky from singing and kissing. He turns to you and says “I love you Alee.” And kisses your forehead as you slowly start to let sleep claim you. Safe and loved in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
